


Seeing, But Not Believing

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When undercover in a BDSM club Tony discovers the LAST person he'd expect there and it gets him thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing, But Not Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorgibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash; Het  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo; Other Female/Other Male  
>  **Warnings** : light BDSM; Spanking  
>  **Word Count** : 1,000  
>  **Beta** : azraelz_angel  
>  **Written For** : taylorgibbs' [March 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/177461.html?thread=2654517#t2654517) Prompt

Tony let out a contented sigh as Gibbs ran fingers through his hair again. He was thankful for the pillow under his knees as he'd been in this position on the floor beside Gibbs for hours. It was their second night at the club, but so far they had no lead in their case. Tony was just thankful that he was more a prop for Gibbs' cover and didn't have to actively participate in the conversations that went on over his head. Instead, he was able to let his downcast eyes wander around the club and the activities taking place.

While the team was made jokes about Tony playing Gibbs' sub for the op, Tony was secretly amused. He had been in a relationship with Gibbs for two years and no one was the wiser. Except Abby, but it was hard to slip this sort of thing past her.

The most amusing part was that despite the jokes about Tony being a natural and that he was Gibbs' 'boy' or 'dog', they had never actually ventured into the realm of submission. Oh, they had some good moments of roughhousing leading up to some particularly enthusiastic rounds of sex, but Tony always gave as good as he got. And Gibbs was more likely to bottom on any given night.

But tonight, Tony was content to just let Gibbs shower him with affection while he knelt on the pillow in his too tight leather pants and faux nipple piercings. Then his heart stopped.

Off to the side in an angle that Gibbs would see, Tony spotted a familiar sight. It was the red hair that he noticed first. She was dressed spectacularly in form fitting leather that accentuated every curve of her body. But it wasn't the leather or even her that set Tony on edge. It was the kneeling, leashed grey-haired man at her feet. The man himself was an unknown, but his appearance was a perfect substitution for either Gibbs or Fornell. Apparently Diane, like himself, liked older men.

Diane, like most of the Dommes in the club, exuded confidence as she stood in the crowd with her kneeling sub beside her. Her moves were practiced as she maneuvered him toward a spanking bench that gave Tony a perfect view of everything that was about to take place.

Diane had the man positioned on the bench and she pulled the ass-hugging shorts down to reveal a set of firm cheeks. Tony swallowed hard as her manicured fingers trailed down the man's crack. Then her hand moved quickly and delivered the first hard strike. There was an immediate flush of red appearing on the otherwise pale skin.

Tony became restless as Diane's hand delivered alternating blows to each cheek of her sub. She was relentless and the man was grinding his hips against the bench. Tony was sure he was close to coming, but apparently Diane had control over that too. He was fixated as Diane reached under the man with her free hand. It was obvious that she had just stopped him with a firm grip.

Suddenly, the slaps stopped and Diane knelt behind him. Tony couldn't see what she was doing, but the way her head was moving, he could imagine there was a tongue involved. Then his mind flashed.

Gibbs had been married to this woman, this Domme. Tony's mind threw an image of Gibbs in place of the nameless sub. His ass was red and there was a tongue eating him out while he was unable to do anything about it. Tony couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

"I think your boy there has a pressing need," the voice sent him crashing back to reality and the operation he was supposed to be focused.

"Maybe I've been neglecting him too much tonight," Gibbs said thoughtfully, his hand tightening in Tony's hair.

"Sorry, Master," Tony said, trying to catch his breath. He kept his gaze downward, determined to not draw Gibbs' attention to his ex-wife.

"I'll let you deal with him. I think I need to go find me one of my own for the night," and the man left.

Tony risked a glance back to the bench and Diane and her mystery sub were gone. He looked up when Gibbs pulled his hair back.

"What's got you so worked up?" Gibbs questioned, eying Tony's erection that jutted clearly through the leather.

Tony racked his brain for something to say. Gibbs had an uncanny ability to know when he was lying. But before he could think of anything, Gibbs’ eyes widened as he watched something over Tony's head.

"Guess that answers that," Gibbs said as he turned Tony's head with a tug of his hair.

Tony watched as Diane led her sub toward one of the back rooms. His ass was still on display with the reddened cheeks and the end of a plug sticking out the back. He followed her at heel on a leash as they disappeared into the back.

"Did you-" Tony started, but stopped when he couldn't get any more words out.

"Yeah," Gibbs said thoughtfully. "She gave as good as she got. You want that?"

"Want you, Boss," he said, forgetting the part they were playing. "Like that," he added for clarification.

"I'm a tough sub, Tony. Think you can handle me."

"Oh, I can handle you, Boss," Tony said, snaking his hand up to cup Gibbs through his pants. He gave a hard squeeze. "I know exactly how to handle you."

It was Gibbs' turn to swallow and Tony took pleasure in being able to get to the man while he was the one on his knees. He suddenly wanted to be anywhere else than looking for their supposed bad guy in a club.

"Calling it a night," Gibbs said gruffly. "Let's get out of here."

Tony stood to follow, smirking as Gibbs clipped the leash to his collar.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Jethro. Your ass is mine tonight."


End file.
